Fleur de la Passion
by PinkRev
Summary: Ino ressent de la jalousie pour une certaine blonde, la poussant à s'entraîner encore plus, mais voilà qu'elle s'endort dans un champs de fleurs étranges... ShikaIno
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur: PinkRev**

**Disclaimer: Naruto ne m'appartient pas le moin du monde.

* * *

****Encore une fois Ino ne put expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait. Face à une inconnue, elle se sentait toute petite, faible pour la première fois, ignorée, presque inexistante. Non seulement elle se sentait ridiculement faible mais son entourage ne semblait se rendre compte de son malheur. **

**Temari, elle, était forte, elle avait en plus une forte personnalité qui semblait attirer tout le monde, mais elle au contraire la répudiait, pourquoi donc ? Serait-elle donc jalouse de l'allier de Konoha ? Ou tout simplement de cette fille, déjà femme ?**

**Ino était perdue dans ses pensées lorsqu'un bruit la fit brusquement revenir à la réalité. La fille qui par un lien inexplicable la faisait sentir comme un parasite, un être sans importance, qui aux yeux de ses camarades se faisait plus petite à chaque fois. NON, elle n'allait pas se laissait marcher sur les pieds sans rien faire, elle aussi montrerait au monde qu'elle aussi pouvait être un ninja redoutable ainsi qu'une femme fatale. Enfin la femme fatale serait pour après.**

**Elle demanderait de l'aide à son entourage, sauf Shikamaru, qui depuis que Temari l'avait sauvé et que la moitié de son équipe s'était retrouvé à l'hôpital ne faisait que s'entraîner pour ne pas être un couard, il avait décidé qu'il serait fort pour les autres. Temari, qui était encore dans les parages l'aidait souvent, peut-être même trop souvent. **

**Au début cela ne l'a gênée absolument pas, mais au fur et à mesure que les semaines passaient, elle bouillonnait à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait avec elle. Pourtant, elle ne savait l'expliquer, Shikamaru ne réagissait plus comme avant face à elle. Non pas qu'il l'ignorait mais avant que toutes les horreurs éclatent à Konoha, son trio s'était toujours très bien entendu. Mais à présent tout était différent. Ses deux compagnons étaient des ninjas redoutables, mais elle était restée derrière, même son « ennemie »jurée avait fait des progrès épatants, non qu'elle voulait qu'ils soient faible, mais une volonté de les surpasser ou du moins de les égaler naquis en son for intérieur.**

**La décision prise, au petit matin, après avoir déjeuné toute seule (ses parents dormaient encore) elle sortit, et pénétra dans la forêt où personne ne la trouverait. Puis son entraînement physique commença de la sorte, chaque matin elle trottait, faisait un peu de musculation pour pouvoir optimiser son combat rapproché. Puis une fois que son taijutsu avait amplement amélioré, elle affina ses techniques déjà acquises, puis finalement, comme elle en avait un peu marre de passer ses semaines toute seule à entraîner (comme Konoha était en reconstruction elle voyait de moins en moins l'équipe 10). **

**Elle décida donc d'aller voir son ami Chouji, qui ne lui dirait pas non, elle avait toujours ses atouts pour le faire tomber (son mouvais caractère, des aliments). **

**Parfait se dit-elle, le voilà dans son coin préféré à manger des …… chips.**

'**Chouji, par ici'**

'**Ino si tu en veux tu n'as qu'à les acheter toi' dit celui-ci en regardant son paquet de chips. **

'**Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, j'ai une faveur à te demander'**

'**Les yeux doux comme ça, ça marche pas avec moi. Je fais pas parti de ton fan-club, et je te connais depuis trop longtemps pour ça'**

**Faisant la sourde d'oreille, elle poursuivie avec ce qu'elle avait en tête.**

'**Pour aller droit au but, j'aimerai que tu…'**

'**Ino, Chouji, qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ?'**

**Temari était avec lui.**

'**Ben ya Ino qui veut me demander une faveur, tu l'as juste coupée, au fait qu'est- ce que tu…' se tournant vers où Ino était assise, il ne vit qu'une chaise vide. **

**Tous se qui étaient présent se regardèrent avec des têtes d'ahuris, en quelques secondes elle avait disparu incognito.**

* * *

**Marchant dans une des ruelles de Konoha, Ino était rouge de rage, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à demander de l'aide Chouji (ce qui n'est pas facile surtout quand tu t'appelles Ino Yamanaka), Shikamaru faisait son entrée avec cette peste de Suna. **

**Raisonne Ino, cette pauvre fille ne t'a rien fait, mis à part avoir dénigré auparavant les ninjas de Konoha, mais c'était avant. Bon il va peut-être falloir que j'invente quelque chose pour expliquer ce qui s'est passé. Enfin j'ai le temps, maman m'attend au magasin de fleurs. Et il faut que j'aille voir mon jardin secret.**

**En effet Ino possédait un jardin secret, où elle faisait poussait des fleurs à propriétés spéciales. Depuis qu'elle était petite, elle s'était amusée à faire de drôles d'expériences avec ses fleurs, il faut dire que sa grand-mère l'avait fortement encouragée pour qu'elle poursuive dans cette voie là. A travers les jeux, elle avait appris touts les secrets de famille, et heureusement pour elle, elle avait une bonne main.**

**Un jour alors qu'elle était trop fatiguée pour continuer son entraînement, elle se promena dans les alentours de la forêt et elle y trouva un champ de fleurs bleues, elle ne connaissait pas leur nom, mais elle se rappelait de les avoirs vu dans le cahier dictionnaire de sa grand-mère. Elles avaient une forme particulière, et ce bleu se transformait en un bleu pâle pour aboutir à un blanc perle en son centre.**

**Elles étaient si belle qu'Ino s'endormi entourée de ces fleurs au nom inconnu. Elle rêva de choses étranges, elle était en train de se battre avec des pions d'Orochimaru, il y en avait trop pour elle, où était Shikamaru et Chouji quand elle en avait besoin, pourquoi était-elle partie toute seule s'entraîner alors que c'était dangereux, le pire était qu'elle s'était endormie en pleine vu ; susceptible face à un ennemi. **

**D'un coup elle se réveilla, elle ressentait une douleur étrange, oui c'était très douloureux, puis son regard parcouru faiblement les lieux, où sont-ils, en effet le rêve était bien trop réel, sa douleur était bien trop réelle. Puis, elle resta paralysée lorsque son regard s'arrêta sur son ventre. Elle avait du mal à distinguer l'objet noir planté dans son ventre. Elle avait chaud, comme de la fièvre, son regard se troublait de plus en plus, elle avait mal à la tête, mais aucun bruit n'était émis, elle n'y arrivait pas, et la douleur était à présent intenable.**

**Elle voulu demandait à l'aide, mais ça voix ne sortit pas de sa gorge sèche. Elle aperçut alors une silhouette au loin…**

**A SUIVRE**


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**Ino relève toi, relève toi, s'il te plait que mes jambes bougent, que mes membres arrêtent de trembler, se disait-elle.**

**Toujours et encore, cette silhouette s'approchait et Ino impuissante pensait que se serait la fin, que ce n'était pas très glorieux comme fin, mourir, alors qu'elle était si jeune, et...**

**Non, je ne dois pas fermer les yeux, soit forte, pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à crier? J'ai peur, j'ai mal, ...**

**La vision d'Ino se troubla encore plus avant même que l'ombre n'ait pu l'atteindre. L'unique chose qu'elle réussit à voir furent ses yeux, un peu gris un peu bleus, à la fois perçant et doux, vraiment contradictoire. Pourtant, les sens d'Ino étaient encore en plein fonctionnement, la douleur la faisait un peu délirer mais elle sentait qu'il s'approchait, qu'il s'accroupissait, et qu'il la touchait. Sa main était sur sa gorge... et là, que du noir.**

**Quand Ino ouvrit ses yeux, elle se retrouvait dans une chambre noire, il y avait une chaise, mais en fait elle était déjà assise dessus… elle y était assise mais elle se voyait. Tout était trop confus. **

**Il faut que je trouve une sortie se dit-elle, mais voilà que sa voix fait éco, pourtant on ne voit rien, où est le vide? **

**Soudain une lumière, Ino fut obligée de détourner le regard, puis une voix. **

**Est-ce une femme? Se demanda-t-elle, non un homme, mais sa voix est douce, comme une berceuse, mouis, je pourrais me mettre à dormir, cet hideux endroit parait alors qu'un misérable détail. **

**Mais Ino avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'il disait. Et cette chaise était bien trop inconfortable pour pouvoir dormir. Elle se relève, du coup la lumière s'atténue, et lui fait découvrir un couloir, au bout, une lumière chaleureuse, Ino fut irrésistiblement attirée.**

**Alors qu'Ino était sur le point de s'engager dans le couloir, lorsqu'elle entend une voix l'appeler. Mais qui pourrait donc l'appeler? Qui donc est en train de déranger son sommeil? Serait-ce sa mère ou bien son père, ou peut être même Shikamaru ou Chouji. Mais elle veut savoir qu'est-ce qu'il y a derrière cette porte et de toute manière c'est son rêve, parce que c'est bien un rêve, non?**

* * *

**Ino se réveilla en sursaut, elle était trempée d'une sueur froide. Se rappelant immédiatement de sa blessure, elle regarda son ventre : rien. Pas la moindre égratignure, même pas de cicatrices (au cas où elle aurait passé des jours inconsciente), absolument rien. Etait-ce qu'un rêve ? Etait-elle vivante? Difficile à dire. La pièce est bien trop lumineuse encore.**

**Elle se disait que finalement tout ce qu'elle avait enduré était le fruit de son imagination. Quelque peu soulagée, elle se détendit, puis ne reconnaissant pas l'endroit, elle commença à s'affoler. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, où était-elle ? Abasourdie par ce qui se passait autour d'elle, elle sursauta de plus belle lorsque la porte de la pièce s'entrouvrit pour laisser rentrer quelqu'un. Où étaient donc passés ses réflexes de ninja ? Elle était incapable de bouger ou même prononcer le moindre mot.**

**"Je vois que vous êtes réveillée, comment vous sentait vous?" Ino ne put s'empêcher de sursauter, mais cette voix elle l'avait déjà entendue.**

**N'ayant toujours pas une réponse de la part de son interlocutrice, le jeune homme prit la parole à nouveau.**

**" Je vous ait amené un petit déjeuner…"**

**"Tant mieux je meurs de faim" pensa Ino**

**"Vous devez avoir faim, vous avez été inconsciente pendant deux journées entières.''**

**Mais soudain Ino, qui s'apprêtait à tout engloutir s'arrêta net. Comment pouvait-elle être si bête?**

**Voyant la réaction de la jeune femme, le jeune homme la rassura.**

'**Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous veux aucun mal, aucun habitant de cette maison n'oserait porter la main sur vous. En plus (avec un beau sourire) ne pensez-vous pas que si j'avais voulu vous tuer ou autre je l'aurais déjà fait ?'**

**Soudain se sentant complètement stupide, elle rougit comme une pivoine.**

'**Vous devriez manger, jeune héritière du clan Yamanaka.'**

'**Comment savez-vous qui je suis ?' S'exclama Ino complètement surprise que son interlocuteur sache qui elle était.**

**Elle avait l'air tellement dépassée par tout ce qui se passé, qu'à sa tête le jeune homme ne pu s'empêcher de rire. La situation n'améliorait guerre la rougeur d'Ino. **

'**Puis-je vous appeler par votre prénom ?' Il était vraiment très beau, son regard attendrissant lui était familier comme si elle en avait eut droit presque tout les jours, mais qui donc pouvait bien la regarder comme ça ? (Je me demande aussi ).**

**Réconfortée, elle lui sourit de manière affirmative, puis son estomac lui rappelant sa faim, commença à manger ce qu'elle avait sous le nez, qui d'ailleurs avait l'air délicieux (pour une fois, ce n'était pas elle qui devait cuisiner).**

**Quand elle eut fini, il lui prit l'assiette et reparti par là où il était rentré. Ino revint d'un coup à la réalité, au moment où le jeune homme passait le pas de la porte :**

'**Au fait je ne vous ai pas demandé votre nom'**

'**Tu peux m'appeler Haru' lui dit-il avant de disparaître dans un long couloir.**

**Ayant envie de se dégourdir les jambes, Ino se leva, et décidée à en savoir un maximum sur ce qu'il se passait. Elle partit donc découvrir la demeure de son hôte. Le premier pas est toujours le plus difficile, toujours sur ses gardes, elle regardait méfiante ce qu'il y avait derrière la porte. C'est alors qu'une vieille femme se présenta devant elle, la faisant sursauter en même temps.**

'**Comme l'a dit mon neveu Haru, tu ne crains rien dans cette maison, sens toi comme chez toi. Viens suis-moi.' **

**Sur ce, la dame la prit par la main, et la guida à travers la maison. Les deux sortirent de la maison, suivies par Haru qui était revenu de la cuisine, marchant encore quelques minutes, ils aboutirent face à une énorme serre. Ils pénétrèrent dans cette énormité de bâtiment, pour y découvrir toute sorte de fleurs, plantes, de toutes les couleurs et à formes variées. Ino comprit tout à coup.**

'**Vous êtes le clan Takaya.' **

'**Bien vu jeune fille, et oui nous sommes les fournisseurs de ta boutique de fleurs.'**

'**Maintenant je commence à y voir plus clair, mais dites moi qu'est ce qui m'est arrivé, enfin tout à l'heure. J'ai vraiment eut l'impression que l'on m'attaquer, que l'on m'a vraiment blesser. J'ai ressentie une douleur aussi forte…'**

**Un peu gêné le jeune homme prit la parole.**

'**Eh bien pour tout te dire, tu t'es coucher prêt de mon sac, et plusieurs de mes fioles se sont brisées. Je suis vraiment navré, lorsque je suis arrivé vous en étiez déjà au stade trois de la potion, pour ainsi dire.'**

'**Je crois que d'autres explications doivent être fournie, notre jeune invitée ne semble pas comprendre.'**

'**Bien sûr, alors notre famille ne sait se battre comme vous autres, les ninjas, d'ailleurs ni votre grand-mère, ni votre mère furent des kunoichi, cependant, elles avaient appris à se défendre d'une certaine manière à travers l'art des plantes notamment des fleurs. Est-ce que cela vous semble plus clair, chère cousine ?' **

'**QUOI ? (Cousine ?) Ah oui c'est vrai, je m'excuse mais c'est bien la première fois que nous nous rencontrons.'**

'**A vrai dire je vous ai vu lorsque vous n'aviez que 3 ans, j'en avais 6.'**

'**Cessez de me vouvoyer.'**

'**A la seule condition que TOI aussi.'**

**(Pour que ça ne tourne pas à l'eau de rose un résumé de la suite : ils parlent pendant des heures, un peu dans le genre de ce qu'il y a précédemment. En gros leurs familles se sont unies plusieurs fois dans le passé. La mère d'Ino n'est pas la sœur d'un des parents de Haru. Pourquoi cousin, eh bien tout simplement parce que dans les cultures asiatiques tous sont cousins, oncles, tantes éloignés.)**

'**C'est décidé, je reste quelques semaines avec vous, le temps que j'apprenne tout ce que j'ai à apprendre.' Ino était réjouie par cette nouvelle opportunité qui ce présentait à elle, et exclusivement à elle, même si cela pouvait sembler à de l'égoïsme.**

**Elle envoya un message à ses parents, son père était sur le point d'avoir une crise de nerfs. L'autorisation ne se fit pas attendre, et ses amis lui envoyèrent quelques affaires, dont des lettres d'encouragements ou des bonbons avec des chips, et d'autres trucs les uns plus bizarre que les autre.**

**Elle se souvenait très bien des mots de Shikamaru : t'es galère.**

* * *

'**QU'EST-CE QU'ELLE EST CHIANTE !!!!!'**

'**Bon Shikamaru ça fait énième fois que tu nous le fais savoir. C'est pas toi qui avais dit que sans elle on serait tranquille, toi à regarder tes nuages et moi à… à m'occuper des mes affaires.'**

'**Dans le genre mission remplir mon estomac ?' Shikamaru éclata d'un fou rire, et repris ses esprits que 10 minutes plus tard. Chouji avait réussi à le distraire, depuis qu'elle était partie, Shikamaru était plus grognons que d'habitude, et ne pouvait plus se débarrasser de Temari, qui devenait de plus en plus soûlante, maintenant qu'il l'avait 24 sur 24 à son dos. Pour dire la vérité c'était depuis qu'Ino s'était mit dans la tête d'entraîner toute seule, et de demander de l'aide sauf à lui.**

**(Si vous n'avez pas compris désolée, mais comme ça fait beaucoup de temps que je ne me suis pas remise à cette histoire, d'une part il peut y avoir des incohérence, du genre je ne sais pas qu'est ce que j'ai fait de Temari et j'ai la flemme de regarder maintenant parce que je vais perdre le fil de l'histoire, et deux, je n'ai jamais étais très littéraire donc quand les phrases deviennent un peu trop longue je fais des incohérences dans le temps et les personnes que j'emploie, donc mes excuses à l'avance ou après, bref voilà.)**

'**J'ai une idée'**

'**Non on va pas aller au resto maintenant, en plus je suis fauché.'**

'**C'était pas ça, ça se fait que tu sois fauché ?... Shikamaru, tu es tout rouge, et quand je dis rouge, c'est rouge pivoine. Alors, de nous tous c'est toi qui a, enfin qui avait le plus de fric, et en plus comme tu n'es pas dépenseur…'**

'**Oh ça va, ça va. Disons qu'avec Temari, on est allé plusieurs fois au resto et donc…'**

'**Et la moitié des fois c'est elle qui payé. Au fait dans une semaine c'est l'anni…jajaja…jajaja…JAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJA.'**

'**C'est pas fini oui !!! Pourquoi tu rigoles comme un taré ?'**

'**Avoue…jijiji que tu …jijiji….lui as…..jajaj…..acheté un …..Aïe j'ai mal….. cadeau et que c'est…. Et que c'est … pour ça que t'es..., que t'es FAUCHÉ JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA !!!!!'**

**En plein dans le mille, pauvre Shikamaru. **

'**Je m'en vais, et toi ça va pas de dire des âneries comme celle-là.'**

'**Donc tu ne lui a pas acheté de cadeau (Chouji prend l'air grave) tu sais que c'est pire que d'en avoir un et de s'être fauché à l'occasion. Quelle désillusion, pauvre Ino, quand je pense à elle. Comment va tu faire, tu n'as plus d'argent.'**

'**Ah, c'est bon, c'est bon, je lui en ait acheté un, voilà t'es content ?? Franchement Chouji, t'es censé être mon ami, tu n'arrête pas de me casser ces temps-ci'**

'**Bah ! C'est toi qui te le chercher. D'ailleurs c'est ta faute si elle est partie'**

'**PARDON ?!?!?!?!? EN QUOI C'EST MA FAUTE ?'**

'**Non je n'ai rien dit, jajjaja, euh… oublie…., ça doit être la faim, jajajja, ah au fait il y a mon père qui voulait me voir, jajajaja bon ben chao.'**

**Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait. Chouji avait disparu.**

'**Au zut j'ai oublié de lui dire que je pensais aller voir Ino pour son anniversaire. Mmm, bon alors il va falloir que je trouve le bon moment.'**

'**Coucou Chouji'**

'**Ah, euh, salut Temari. Tu cherches Shikamaru je suppose. Je viens de le laisser, si tu ne le trouve pas, tu sais où le trouver, je suis désolé mais il faut que je file.'**

'

* * *

'**C'est très bien Ino, je ne pensais pas que tu ferais des progrès aussi vite. Tu m'as l'air très motivée.'**

'**Oui, à vrai dire, je pense que je peux te le dire franchement, je me sentais nulle, là-bas. Alors je m'étais décidé à tout changer, et je me suis mise à entraîner, et me voilà. J'aimerais ne pas être un fardeau pour les autres. Tu comprends ?' ( je peux pas croire que j'ai avoué ça, et à lui, aïe aïe aïe qu'est ce que je vais faire maintenant, il va sûrement se moquer de moi).**

'**Je pense que je peux comprendre.'**

'**Tu sais que tu es un type sympa…..oups je ne voulais pas être aussi familière, excuse-moi.'**

**Puis tout les deux commencèrent à rire.**

**Plus tard quand Ino se trouva toute seule, elle se mit à penser. Après les quelques jours passés avec les Takaya, elle avait presque oublié tous ses complexes. Elle avait l'impression que maintenant elle pouvait faire face au futur, elle se sentait plus mûre qu'auparavant. C'est comme si d'un coup, elle avait trouvé sa place. Mais dès qu'elle eut cette pensée, elle eut froid au dos, il lui manquait toujours quelque chose... mais quoi?**

**La semaine s'écoula en douceur, et le jour de son anniversaire arriva. Sa famille s'était rendue chez les Takaya avec tous ses amis. **

**Ino en fut ravie, cela faisait quelques temps qu'elle ne les voyait pas, et pour dire la vérité, les savoirs à côté d'elle la rassurait d'une certaine manière. **

**"INOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

**" Naruto (coup de poing, vol plané de 10 mètres) c'est pas la peine que tu me cries à l'oreille."**

**"Eh beh, ma foi, c'est la première fois que je te vois aussi excitée, Ino".**

**"jajajaj, euh, je suis désolée Haru, mais, jaja, (pas la peine de dire qu'elle est toute rouge), bon ben, je fais les présentations?"**

**Ainsi, il était temps de passé à table. Tous étaient maintenant assis, et pour faire plaisir, Chouji et Shikamaru se trouvaient attablés à coté d'elle. **

**"C'est pas très sympa."**

**"Quoi donc?"**

**"De faire la gueule pour mon anniversaire, tu ne pourrais pas sourire de temps en temps?"**

**Le plus beau sourire forcé de tout les temps.**

**"Aillllllllllllllllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeuuuuuu!!!! Non mais j'hallucine, ça va pas la tête, qu'est ce qui te prends d'un coup de me frapper, j'ai souris, c'est pas ce que tu voulais?"**

**"Non pas comme ça, ça fait un bon bout de temps qu'on ne se voit pas et tu me boudes...tu préfèrerais être aux côtés de Temari c'est ça? (Bon comme n'importe qu'elle situation, vous pouvais imaginer le ton qu'elle utilise)."**

**"Non mais arrête, c'est normal que je sois venu pour ton anniversaire, depuis le temps qu'on fait équipe ensemble avec Chouji, puis, aujourd'hui c'est ton anniversaire, au lieu de penser qu'aux autres pense à toi et profite de cette date. Et en revenant sur Temari, elle est restée à Konoha, son frère était là, donc elle ne pouvait pas venir. (C'est à ces moments là où on voit Chouji, se frapper la tête, en se disant: mais qu'est-ce qu'il a dans la tête Shikamaru, parlait d'elle devant Ino...) Je me demande si c'était grave".**

**Ino version Black: "SHIKAMARUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!" (Elle le prend par le col, en essayant de toutes ses forces de l'étrangler)**

**"Ino, jajaj, euh, Ino, je pense que ... INO! Tu vas vraiment le tuer." Chouji essais de les séparer au bout d'un moment il y parvient parce que c'est CHOUJI...**

**"Ino est-ce que ça va?" tout le monde la regarde, Inoichi plus particulièrement.**

**" Je m'excuse, il faut que j'aille aux toilettes."**

* * *

**"Quelle mouche l'a piqué?"**

**"Franchement Shikamaru."**

**"Oh non tu vas pas recommencer, je te ferais remarquer que c'est ELLE qui a essayé de m'étrangler."**

**"Oui mais c'est toi qui l'as poussée, et même toi tu le sais"**

**"Mais c'est elle qui est coupable dans ce cas, je suis innocent."**

**"Ah oui??????????"**

**"Oui"**

**"Tu es sûr de toi???"**

**"Bien sûr, à quoi ça rime tout ça?"**

**"Shikamaru, de nous tous, c'est toi qui as le niveau le plus élevé. Bien qu'Ino ait pu amélioré, tu aurais pu facilement l'évitée."**

**"Hein"**

**"Un 200 de QI besoin que je lui explique? Bon alors, hum hum, inconsciemment tu sais que tu es coupable, c'est pour cela que tu as laissé Ino t'étrangler, à moins bien sûr que tu ais un côté masochiste caché."**

**"CHOUJIIIIIII... Non je préfère encore la première option"**

**"Good boy"**

**"Euh je ne suis pas un chien, ou un animal de compagnie"**

**"Et tu sais ce que tu as à faire?"**

**Air incrédule.**

**Soupir de Chouji (il faudra que je les aides pour tout, non mais quel âge ont-ils?)**

**"Tu dois aller t'excuser"**

**"Pas question"**

**"oh que si, oh mais quel méchant Shikamaru, pauvre Ino, quand je pense qu'elle doit être en train de verser toutes les larmes de son corps parce que ce petit Shikamaru est incapable de reconnaître qu'il a tort. Quel monstre es tu?"**

**O.O ?????**

**"Tu lis trop de mangas, tu me fais peur"**

* * *

**"Ino est-ce que ça va?"**

**"Non"**

**"Euh, jajaj, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois aussi directe."**

**"C'est bête, normalement tout devrait bien se passer, combien de fois ai-je imaginé toutes les scènes de cette journée dans ma tête. Puis finir comme ça c'est pathétique."**

**"Non il est normal que tu sois frustrée, mais je voudrais savoir ce qui te frustre vraiment. Est-ce simplement le fait d'avoir prononcé le nom de Temari, dans ce cas celle qui est en faute c'est toi, puisque c'est toi qui l'a dit la première ou c'est parce que..."**

**"Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, pas maintenant."**

**"INOOOOOO, viens souffler les bougies du gâteau"**

**"Aller il faut y aller".**

**"Attend une seconde, il faut que je te donne mon cadeau."**

**"Ça ne peux pas attendre?"**

**"Euh non pas vraiment"**

**"Bon ben, Papa j'arrive tout de suite"**

**"Ferme les yeux, aller, je vais pas mordre."**

**Ino ferme les yeux, le vent commence à souffler dans les feuillages puis...**

**Gloups! **

* * *

**Je suis donc vraiment désolée pour ne pas avoir mis la suite plus rapidement, je m'étais toujours promis de pas faire attendre les gens comme moi j'attend certaines histoire, donc je n'ai pas d'excuses. J'espère que vous aimerez, elle est plus longue que le premier chapitre, mais je n'ai pas réussi à le finir comme j'espérais. Ce n'est pas grave, j'espère simplement que je pourrais écrire la suite plus rapidement et qu'aucun des ordi n'est de problèmes. **

**Il se peut qu'il y ait quelques incohérences dans l'histoire, mais bon, ... d'après ma soeur ça se lit quand même bien.**

**Puis excusez mes fautes d'orthographes, lol.**


	3. Chapter 3

" je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas interrompre."

"oh, attend ne pars pas, je peux t'expliquer..."

"tu n'as pas à t'excuser Ino, tu es suffisament grande à présent pour choisir et décider de ton propre gré."

"mais attend, .."

"Ino vaut mieux le laisser partir"

"mais, ..., Haru..."

* * *

"Alors tu lui as donné? Ou est-ce que tu vas comme ça? Oh! Shikamaru, je n'ai pas encore fini mon desert. Bon merci pour tout, au revoir, à une prochaine fois peut-être, votre porc était délicieux, vraiment et je sais de quoi je parle, hein Naruto? (Naruto: mfoui!!!! délijchieux)."

"tu ne vas pas parler pendant tout le trajet?"

"hun"

"tient tu copies le style de Sasuke?"

"oh Chouji n'en rajoute pas d'accord, je ne suis pas d'humeur."

"bon mais est-ce que au moins je peux savoir ce qui s'est passé? Enfin, c'est la moindre des choses, et ensuite je te laisse tranquil."

"pas maintenant, et puis pourquoi est-ce que je me met dans un état pareil, bon, tu veux savoir? Ben Ino s'est trouvé un petit ami."

"QUOI????"

"Tu sais quand je suis parti la rejoindre... ben juste au moment où j'allais lui parler, je l'ai vu avec Haru et puis ils se sont embrassés".

"Comme ça? Devant toi?"

"Bien sûr que non, je ne pense pas qu'ils se soient apperçu de ma présence."

"et après?"

"et bien quoi après, je les ai laissé tranquil."

"Non mais elle n'a rien dit quand elle t'a vu?"

"Je pense que j'étais pas vraiment d'humeur à entendre quoi que se soit."

"Shikamaru"

"Non franchement Chouji je ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé. je pense que c'est parce que je ne m'y attendais pas. Voilà ça doit être ça. Cela m'a pris par surprise. Mais maintenant que j'y pense, c'est vraiment bien pour elle, non?"

(soupir) "si tu le dis"

"bon il faudra que j'aille m'excuser, quoique pourquoi est-ce que j'irai m'excuser. Ouf, je crois que quelque chose que j'ai mangé à affecté mes capacités mentales."

"je pense pas que se soit la nourriture(mais ta stupidité), mais c'est vrai que tu devrais aller te coucher, on en reparlera demain."

* * *

"Ino est-ce que tu vas bien?"

"je pense que oui, il faut juste que je réfléchisse à ce qu'il vient de m'arriver."

"je suis désolé je n'aurais pas dû"

(pensées: mais qu'est-ce que tu pensais enfin!! Maintenant qu'est-ce qu'il va penser de moi. Oh malheur)

"Ne t'inquiète pas, ce qui est fait est fait"

"mais Ino il faut vraiment que je te le dise, tu es vraiment formidable, et puis je ne sais pas, depuis que tu es arrivé chez nous, enfin je veux dire que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi proche de quelqu'un qu'avec toi. Et puis..."

"et puis quoi?"

" je pense... je pense que ... (oh aller décide toi) je pense que je suis tomber amoureux de toi."

O.O 0.0 . .

" je ne sais pas quoi dire."

"ne dit rien pour le moment. Il faut que j'y aille, on se revoit dans peu de temps."

"ehm oui."

Ino ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle avait passait de superbes semaines avec eux, avec la famille Takaya. Mais à présent, maintenant qu'il lui avait fait par de ses sentiments, elle était perdue. C'était son premier baiser, la première fois que quelqu'un lui avouait ses sentiments et ne se limitait pas à siffler alors qu'elle passait par là. Mais alors qu'elle aurait dû être contente, il lui manquait quelque chose. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, mais quoi? Elle s'était toujours dit qu'Haru était le petit ami idéal, mais plus qu'idéal elle avait flaché sur lui, comment l'expliquer? Elle aussi, s'était sentie proche de lui immédiatemant, à part qu'il était beau, intelligent, talentieux (etc...) elle se sentait bien avec lui, mais maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle s'était toujours un peu senti nostalgique, vide.

_"NOSTALGIQUE???"_

"Oh la ferme, qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

_"Je te ferais remarquer que je suis ta conscience"_

"Dans tes rêves oui"

_"euh, nous avons les mêmes rêves."_

"je suis folle, c'est confirmé, j'entend des voix."

_"oh, fais pas ta chochotte"_

"Non mais pour qui tu me prends"

"_pour toi, pour qui d'autres"_

(je racourcie parce que là Ino et son autre moi pédalent dans la choucroute)

_"alors comme ça tu te sentirais nostalgique."_

"qu'est ce que cela peut bien te faire"

_"beaucoup, ainsi, moi, vénérable sage, qui est hérité toute l'intelligence, pas comme toi, vais t'analyser."_

réponse d'Ino: -.-

_"pourquoi te sens-tu nostalgique?"_

"je ne sais pas"

_"mets-y du tien"_

"il me manque quelque chose je suppose."

_"oui ça on avait compris, on est pas des gogoles (je m'excuses pour le terme)._

"ben laisse moi le temps d'y réflechir"

_"au moins tu sais faire ça"_

"ben je pense que c'est un sentiment relié à quelqu'un."

_"ouah, tu bronche même pas quand on t'insulte"_

"oui ça doit être ça, mais le problème c'est que je n'ai aucune idée de qui c'est, ou quel est se sentiment."

* * *

"Ino...Ino...heum heum INOOOOOOO"

"hein oui? on m'appelle?"

"c'est l'heure du dîner"

"ah oui j'arrive, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées."

"oh mais c'est ton père"

"papa? qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?"

"Ino, mon petit bébé, je sais que tu te plais ici, mais, c'est décidé tu rentres à la maison, du moins minimum trois semaines, je suis désolé de venir sans prévenir mais elle a des devoirs à remplir."

"oh oui Inoichi je comprend très bien, puis cela doit être très dur de ne pas avoir son unique enfant près de vous."

"c'est exact, Ino ma chérie va préparer tes affaires."

quelques instants plus tard.

"Bon ben merci pour tout, je reviendrais, enfin je pense (elle regarde son père qui semble indifférent)."

"C'est dommage que tu n'es pas pû dire aurevoir à Haru, il sera très déçu."

"Oh dites lui de ma part, je ne vais pas faire attendre mon père plus longtemps, puis il se fait tard."

* * *

"tu peux m'expliquer qu'est-ce qui t'as pris?"

"plus tard quand on sera à la maison."

"papa, qu'est-ce qui se passe, tu n'est pas comme ça d'habitude, que s'est-il passé?"

"rien"

"rien?"

"tu n'est pas rentrée à Konoha de plusieurs semaines, tu n'as donc pas pû accomplir des missions...et bien que je ne sois pas contre ton entraînement, tu dois aussi penser à ton village, et tu sais qu'il a des difficultées, de plus... , non rien rentrons vite."

"bon...(mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a en plus)"

* * *

Cela faisait du bien d'être rentrée, elle en profiterait pour revoir tout ses amis. Puis cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'était pas entré dans une boutique en compagnie de Sakura. Oh et puis les rendez-vous au restos où Chouji mangeait comme un vrai goinfre...les bon vieux temps. Puis cela lui permettait de se laisser le temps de réfléchir, finalement ça tombait bien que son père soit venu la chercher. Elle n'aurait pas à rendre des comptes à Haru, car il attendrait surement une réponse de sa part et elle n'était en aucune mesure capable de la lui donner.

"Choujiiiiii"

"Ah Ino qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Je te croyais encore chez les Takaya en train de suivre un entraînement super secret de chez spécial et..."

"oh c'est bon, qu'est ce que tu fais?"

"ben rien"

"tu veux bien te promener avec moi? Comme avant?"

"bien sûr"

"bon ben en avant."

"alors????"

"alors quoi?"

"ben raconte..."

"euh, ce genre de conversations tu ne devrais pas les avoirs avec Sakura et les filles?"

"tu veux donc me dire que depuis que je suis partie il ne s'est rien passé?"

"be justement tu devrais voir ça avec les filles."

"bon alors qu'est ce que tu penses si on va s'entraîner comme dans les bons vieux temsp?"

"comme tu veux"

Et voilà qu'ils partent s'entraîner dans la carrière habituelle, que de souvenirs, pendant plusieurs minutes ils s'échauffent, puis ils passent aux choses plus sérieuse, voilà qu'on voit voler des kunaïs et autres...

Puis la bataille corps à corps. Ino sait très bien que Chouji se retient mais elle n'a pas l'intention d'en faire autant. Elle commence à monter le niveau, puis comme prévus Chouji ne se laisse pas faire, donc encore un cran, puis encore un autre, puis.

"QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS PENSEZ QUE VOUS ÊTES EN TRAIN DE FAIRE, C'EST UNE FOLIE, VOUS ALLEZ FINIR PAR VOUS TUER."

Tous les deux restent interdit un moment le temps de savoir de qui provient cette voix, ou plutôt rugissement. Mince c'est pas gagner, il ne s'agit ni plus ni moins de la Hokage, Tsunade, accompagnée bien évidemment de Sakura qui a l'air un peu désolée pour eux et de Shizune qui porte Tonton (je fais confiance à ma soeur pour le nom du petit porc).

Ils se relèvent en vitesse, tâchent de se rendre plus présentable puis baissent les yeux en tant que signe de soumission.

"On s'excuse."

"ALORS EXPLIQUEZ VOUS"

Bon apparemment elle est toujours en colère.

"C'est-à-dire que Hokage-sama, cela faisait très longtemps que je n'avais pas vu Chouji, mis-à-part l'anniversaire, et bon je me suis emportée, je, enfin, on voulait juste s'entraîner."

"BON BEN SI TU VOULAIS AUTANT TE BATTRE J'AI UNE MISSION POUR VOTRE GROUPE, VOUS PARTEZ DANS 30 MINUTES."

"Hi"

"Bon il faut vite trouver Shikamaru, tu pars le chercher, je prépare notre nourriture. A tout de suite, rendez-vous comme d'habitude."

"Hein? Non attend Chouji, non il faut que je rentre chez moi, va plutôt toi chercher Shikam... mince alors, bon faut pas que je perde mon temps."

* * *

C'est alors qu'Ino entend: Oh aller Shika, nous ne sommes pas retournez à ce resto depuis des lustres.

"Ce n'est pas l'heure du déjeuner"

"Oui je sais mais ils font de super bonne glaces."

"mais...franchement tu ne trouve pas que tu es un peu trop collante."

"Bon puisque c'est comme ça, je pars, mais sache que tu es toujours le même couard qui est revenue de la fuite de Sasuke, même tout tes entraînement non servi à rien, regarde toi, j'ai perdu mon temps avec toi, tu es toujours aussi aveugle."

"elle est bien bonne celle-là sachant que c'est toi qui lui courrait après, aurais tu un faible pour les "couard?"

"personne ne t'as demandé ton avis Ino"

"oh mais je n'en ai pas besoin. D'ailleurs j'ai besoin du couard donc si tu veux bien dégager le passage."

"hein, je te trouve bien sûr de toi. Fachée?"

"Non juste un peu exaspéré que tu lui tournes autour autant." (mince je n'aurais pas dû dire ça)

"Jalouse alors que tu as déjà un petit ami?"

"Quoi?"

"au tu ne savais pas que tout le monde est au courant."

Ino regardait donc intensement Shikamaru d'un ton accusateur, mais celui-ci fuyait son regard. Elle repris ses esprits puis.

"au je vois que les bruits cours très vite dans ce village, mais pourquoi me sentirai-je jalouse de vous, vous n'êtes pas ensemble que je sache, a moins bien sûr que vous ayez maintenu votre relation secrète et que pour le public vous jouez le chat et la souris, si c'est le cas, je dois vous en féliciter car tout le monde est tombé dans le paneau en pensant que Shika ne te supporte pas, mais bon c'est à vous de voir si vous changez de stratégie ou pas."

pour ses deux interlocuteurs: O.O

Depuis quand Ino parlait de cet manière, ils ne l'avaient jamais vu aussi sûr d'elle, cependant cet air la rendait un peu autaine, elle ressemblait étrangement à Temari sous ses plus mauvais jours.

Se randant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire, Ino devint toute rouge puis baffouilla à toute vitesse qu'ils avaient une mission et qu'ils partaient tout de suite. Temari, abasourdie, restait là immobile, ne sachant quoi faire. Il lui semblait qu'Ino avait muri, et lui avait ouvert les yeux.

"Désolée Shikamaru, je ne voulais pas vous mettre en froid avec Temari, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, c'est juste que quand elle a commencé à parlé sur la fuite de Sasuke et qu'elle t'a dit que tu étais un... ben je me suis emportée."

"Tu avais pourtant l'air sereine, mais moi aussi je dois m'excuser car c'est pas ma faute si tout le monde sait que toi et Haru et enfin que tu es ici, Inoichi l'a appris et n'a pas du tout aimé."

"ah euh, je vois, mais ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, ça fait du bien d'être de nouveau à la maison."

Mince c'est vrai que je suis contente d'être à la maison mais je ne savais pas que c'était pour cette raison (rougissement explosif) mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pû raconter à son père? puis qu'avait-il imaginé?

"On y est presque."

"Hai"

* * *

La mission consisté comme d'habitude à soustraire des informations, il y avait eut des anomalies, dans le village doré et ils étaient chargé de savoir qui était derrière tout ça, puis il se pouvait qu'Orochimaru ou pire soit derrière, rien était trop peu pour en avoir le coeur net.

Ils arrivère et furent acceuilli par la tête du village, avec sa femme et ses deux filles. Ils partirent faire la reconnaissance des lieux, puis Ino comença par faire son boulot en interrogeant les plus suspects à ses yeux mes rien.

Ils rentrèrent à la demeure principal sans rien de précis, ce qui énervait particulièrement Shikamaru qui depuis l'incident, n'aimait pas les surprises. ils n'avaient rien, et ils étaient donc à la merci de leur ennemi. Lors du repas, la fille aîné n'arrêtaitt pas d'attirer l'attention de Shikamaru ce qui enerva particulièrement Ino, de loin Chouji voyait comment les traits de colère apparaissaient au fur et à mesure sur son visage, _ça recommence, quel chance d'avoir pour compagnons deux aveugles, et bien évidement Shikamaru ne remarque rien, ou ah, peut être il regarde inquiet Ino, et ouah des côtes de porc à la sauce aigre douce...,_et oui Shikamaru avait remarqué l'aura meurtière qui se dégageait de sa coéquipière, pas difficile elle bouillait de rage. C'est alors qu'il l'a regarda d'un ton interrogateur. Elle s'en rendit compte et tourna son regard en essayant de se calmer sans vraiment de succès.

Puis fatiguée des incessant esais de la jeune fille elle quitta la table et alla dans la chambre qui lui était réservée. Puis elle s'endormi sur le coup, cependant alors que nous pourrions pensait qu'elle ferait de beaux rêves pas vraiment. Elle était à nouveau dans cette chambre noire, puis d'un coup, le sol sous elle commença à s'écrouler, elle réussit néanmoins à s'agripper à un bout de sol qui par miracle n'était pas tombé dans le vide, mais d'une main c'était un peu difficile, elle commença à demadé de l'aide puis, elle entendit une voix glaciale,

_"mais à qui demandes-tu de l'aide? pauvre fifille qui ne sait rien faire toute seule, mais le plus triste c'est que tu n'as personne pour te venir en aide, Haru, n'est qu'un jardinier, Chouji??? ou Shikamaru??? A qui demandes-tu de l'aide??? Personne ne viendra, parce que, accepte-le, tu es toute seule, mal aimée." _

"Ino, réveille toi bon sang"

Ino sursauta, elle était trempée en sueur, Shikamaru l'avait prit entre ses bras, une main posée sur son visage, il essayait de sentir si elle avait de la fièvre, Chouji était lui aussi près d'elle, l'air préocupé. Des larmes aux yeux, elle éclata en sanglot, Shikamaru tenta tant bien que mal de la calmer, au bout de quelques minutes, elle se calma, puis Chouji parti lui chercher un verre d'eau.

"que s'est-il passé?"

"un ... cauchemar."

Un regard qui voulait dire, vas-y raconte moi.

"j'étais sur le point de tomber dans le vide, et une voix (de nouveau des larmes), elle me disait que personne ne viendrait m'aider, parce que, je n'avais personne. (puis elle éclata à nouveau en sanglot, je tiens à préciser qu'elle était encore entre ses bras).

"et tu n'as pas pensé à nous?"

"si mais elle a dit que ..."

"on sera toujours auprès de toi, tes compagnons, pour la vie, Ino, cela m'étonne que tu doute autant que ça, tu as l'air si...forte."

"Shika..."

"oui"

"tu ne me quitteras jamais?"

il fit une grimace en voulant dire ce que je n'ai pas mis assez, quelle galère ces moments comme ça, je peux pas croire que j'ai oublié de le mettre c'est ce qui déffini Shikamaru.

Mais ensuite, il lui sourit en disant:

"je pense que se serait très difficile."

Ino sourit à son tour, Shikamaru essuya ses dernières larmes puis, d'un coup il eut une étrange sensation, il n'avait jamais remarqué qu'elle pouvat être si belle. Et par la suite il se rendit compte qu'il l'a tenait toujours entre ses bras, il se mit à rougir, à en croire la couleur de sa peau elle aussi avait remarqué, mais ils tournèrent couleur pivoine lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte que non seulement Chouji les regardaient mais toute la famille d'acceuil qui avait été alerté.

* * *

Plus tard alors qu'elle se reposait dans le jardin, la jeune peste se mis à côté d'elle puis commença à lui parler, vite agacée, la vieille Ino surgit: vengence, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle comptait bien lui en faire connaître. Elle lui fit son jutsu losque elle remaqua une petite anomalie, elle avait entre ses mains, non pas la fille du maître du village mais un ninja d'oto, alors qu'elle venait juste de le comprendre ses compagnons ne se firent pas attendre, et surgirent de leur cachète en voyant que l'un des leurs avait été repéré.

"désolé ma puce mais tu es en train de devenir un nuisance."

* * *

**fin de ce chapitre.**

Alors voilà chapitre, je me suis préssée, bon c'est ce que je pense. Mais me revoilà des mes vacances passées à la plage, et encore un bon mois devant moi. J'espère finir l'histoire dans le chapitre suivant ou le suivant suivant, lol.

Bon j'espère que l'histoire vous plait, j'ai dû mal à me décidé quoi écrire, des fois je tombe dans le cursi puis des fois je pédale carrément dans la choucroute. Mais je me perd, je me perd. Donc en gros, profitez et j'espère que vous aimerez encore mon histoire.


End file.
